Bleach Randomness!
by Hawkeye-Barton
Summary: This is what happens when your roleplaying with a friend and get bored. Rated T for possible later chappies. Chappie 5 is up! I need reviews please! I need to know how I'm doing!
1. Chapter 1: Do Not Write On Hitsu

Riakayaa(OC1): Look at this picture of Matsumoto and Captain Hitsugaya I found! *shows Ichigo and Okami(OC2) a picture of Matsumoto putting bows in Hitsugaya's hair and Hitsugaya with a grumpy expression*

Kami and Ichi: AWWW! -laughs-

Hitsugaya: *walks in, drinking green tea* Hello Ri- *sees the picture* Where did you find that? O/////O

Ria: Uh... SHE GAVE IT TO ME! *points to Kami*

Kami: WHAT?!?!

Hitsu: You... *chases* DIE!

Kami: *runs*

Ria: *laughing*

Hitsu: YOU SHALL PAY!

Kami: *hides behind Ichi* SAVE MEEE!

Ichi: You pissed Toushirou off?

Hitsu: That's Captain Hitsugaya to you! *chases them both*

Ichi: AAAHHH!!! -runs like mad-

Kami: EEEEH!

Ria: AHAHAHAA!

Kami: Well... Ria said you were shorter than... EDWARD ELRIC!

Hitsu: WHAT?!?!?!?!?! *chases all three of them*

Ria: I did not! -runs-

Kami: He's mad...

Ria: It didn't help when you said "shorter than Edward Elric"!

Kami: It didn't help when you blamed me!

Ria: That's different!

Hitsu: *falls asleep standing up*

Ria: O.O Does he usually do that?

Kami: Not always.

Hitsu: ZZZZZZZZZZ

Ria: *laughs*

Kami: *pokes*

Hitsu: *falls backwards, snoring*

Kami: Wow. He's hammered.

Ria: But who...

Matsumoto: Wasn't me! *hides the sake laced green tea*

Kami: OOOOHHH!

Ria: When he wakes up, he'll figure it out.

Kami: *giggles*

Ria: So... You wanna draw on his face?

Kami + Ria: *grab markers*

Ichi: Uh... I wouldn't... Never mind...

Kami: *draws a bunny*

Ria: *draws a smiley face*

Kami: *drew I AM SHORT!*

Ria: -drew a small cat face and stepped back-

Kami: *scooted away*  
Hitsu: *groggily* Wha... What happened?

Ichi: *hardly containing laughter*

Kami: Nothing Captain. *poker face*

Ria: *grins*

Ichi: *bursts out laughing*

Hitsu: What did you do??!

Kami: *shot him a glare*

Ria: Nothing!

Kami: Ichigo did it.

Ichi: WHAT?

Hitsu: Did _WHAT_?!

Kami: Look in the mirror. *sniffle* We tried to stop him, but...

Hitsu: I'll be right back. *goes into bathroom and looks in the mirror* ICHIGO KUROSAKI!

Should I make a second part, where Hitsugaya gets his revenge? Or not? Your choice. Please please please review! Partial credit goes to my roleplay buddy Okami! Lovels you KamiKam!


	2. Chapter 2: Hitsu's Revenge

^^ I got enough hits for the first chapter, so I decided to make a second one! It begins with Hitsugaya's revenge, but what else will happen? O.O (Hitsu has some OOC parts in here so yeah... ^^)

Ichi: O.O' I didn't do it!

Hitsu: *turns Ichigo into a popsicle*

Kami: *licks Ichigo's cheek* Tastes like Strawberry.

Ria: Really? *licks*

Kami: *giggle* I wonder what his-

Ikkaku: EW!

Ria: KAMI! PERVERT!

Kami: Have to be a perv to know a perv.

Ria: O/////O

Ichi: C-c-cold.

Kami: *hugs Ichi*

Ria: Erm, Kami? You just hugged a block of ice...

Kami: I'm tryin to defrost him! ^^'

Hitsu: If you defrost him I freeze you all! *manic laughter*

Kami: *lets go*

Hitsu: AHAHAHAHAA! NOT SO SMALL NOW HUH?!?!?! *more manic laughter*

Matsumoto: *suffocates Hitsu with boobage*

Kami: o.o

Ria: *pries Hitsu from Matsumoto's boobage*

Hitsu: AIR! *deep breath*

Kami: When are you gunna let him out? *talking about Ichigo*

Hitsu: When all this marker is washed off. *starts cleaning*

Ria: Okay. *sits*

Hitsu: What the... It won't come off!

Kami: Come here. *gets everything but the bunny off*

Hitsu: Did you get it?

Ria: Everything but the bunny. *snicker snicker*

Hitsu: *lets Ichigo out anyway* At least you got I AM SHORT off my head...

???: *takes Hitsu's zanpakutou* You must be this tall to have a zanpakutou! *holds her hand one centimeter taller than Hitsu*

Hitsu: DAMMIT RIN! GIVE IT BACK!

Rin (OC3): Nope! xD You'll hurt yourself midgeet! =^_^=

Hitsu: GAH! *tackle*

Rin: AAHHH! I was tackled by a midget! *falls*

Ria: She's not much taller than him. *whispers to Kami in fear-ish*

(A/N: Ria and Hitsu are the same height! ^^)

Kami: -_-'

Rin: FINE! I'LL GIVE IT BACK! *gives to Hitsu*

Hitsu: YAY! ^^

Ria + Kami: O.O Did Hitsu just say yay?

Matsumoto: Yep! Side effects of the sake!

Rin: Sake? Uh oh... I'm leavin before I find the yummy alcoholic beverage! *scoots out of the room*

Ria: Wow... Um... I know! *gets an idea*

Kami: Oh jeez... What?

Ria: Lets go to Wal-Mart in the human world!

Hitsu and Kami: NO!

Ria: Why?

Hitsu: I've gotten locked in there over night because I fell asleep in the stuffed animals.

Kami: Small children... *points to Hitsugaya*

Hitsu: Hey! *fume fume*

Ria: Fine. What do you suggest we do?

Kami: *thinks*

Matsumoto: Let's go swimming!

Hitsu: O.O

Ria: Fine.

*they all get ready to leave*

So. How will the swimming trip go? Well, stay tuned to find out! Partial credit goes to my roleplay buddies Kami and Rin! ^^ Please review!


	3. Chapter 3: Swimming and Shopping

Okay... Everyone's going swimming! But that's not all our favorite characters will do today! So... what _will_ happen today? Well, read on, my friend, and find out! (manic laughter)

*everyone got gigais from Urahara's shop*

Hitsu: *idea* I can't go! I don't have anything to swim in! *sticks tongue out*

Matsumoto: That's why I bought you this! *shows him a pair of children's black swim shorts*

Hitsu: You're not getting me into that!

Matsumoto: *fights with Hitsu*

Ria: *giggle giggle, changes into a tankini*

Kami: *in a blue bikini*

Hitsu: *now in the swim shorts* Damn you Matsumoto... *growl*

Matsumoto: *in a black bikini* Sorry Captain! *isn't sorry*

Hitsu: Yeah right!

Ria: Let's get going!

Kami: YEAH!!!

*at the beach*

Kami: *swimming with the fish*

Matsumoto: Come on Captain! Come on Ria! *jumps in from a rock* The water's nice!

Hitsu and Ria: No!

Kami: Whats the matter Ria? Afraid of water?

Ria: I'll show you! *grabs Hitsu and runs into the water*

Hitsu: WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?!

Ria: If I'm going in, so are you! *dissapears underwater*

Hitsu: -_- *swims*

*five minutes later*

Matsumoto: Where'd Ria go?

Hitsu: *shrug, gets pulled under* ZOMG!

Kami and Matsumoto: O.O

Matsumoto: Capta-

Ria: *pops up with Hitsu* Surprise!

Kami: Hey guys?

Matsumoto: Yeah?

Kami: Didn't we bring Ichigo with us?

???: ATTACK OF THE DEAD! *drags Kami underwater*

Ria: Ichigo! *kicks*

Ichi: Aww come on! I wanted to have some fun!

Hitsu: *leaving the water* Well, I don't want to have any more fun. Let's go.

*they all leave, ending up at a shopping mall, thanks to Matsumoto*

Matsumoto: I'll only be a minute!

Hitsu: Yeah. Okay. *falls asleep in the stuffed animals again*

Ichi: I'm out. See you guys in the Sereitei. *leaves*

Ria: He's no fun. *gets buried in a bunch of falling books*

Kami: *sleeping on a shelf*

Matsumoto: *absorbed in shopping*

Intercom: ATTENTION! THE STORE WILL BE CLOSING IN FIVE MINUTES! PLEASE CHECK OUT NOW!

*everyone is oblivious to the intercom*

*an hour later*

Hitsu: *wakes up, snuggling to a stuffed animal* Huh... Where am- MATSUMOTO!

Matsumoto: I'm sorry Captain! I got so absorbed in shopping that I forgot to round everyone up before the store closed!

Ria: *muffled* A little help...

Kami: *rolls off the shelf and helps Ria out of the books*

Ria: Thanks Kami-bear.

Kami: -_- Kami-bear...?

Hitsu: Let's find a way out of here.

Ria: Good idea.

Matsumoto: Just try the front doors! *pushes the front doors*

Hitsu: MATSUMOTO! NO!

*alarms sound*

Ria: Now we really need to escape!

AHAHAHA! Cliffhanger! (manic laughter) Well, please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4: A Series of Random Events

I'm sorry, but I left you in a cliffhanger last time, didn't I? Now lets do the world a favor and continue with our little story, shall we? (no manic laughter, more Hitsu ooc)

Hitsu: *running in circles* Were screwed, screwed, screwed, screwed!

Ria: *slaps Hitsu* No we're not. We just need to get out of here without being seen.

???: Need some help?

Kami: RIIIIN! I've never been so happy to see you! Actually, I've never been happy to see you.

Matsumoto: Any idea how to get out of here?

Rin: I got in, didn't I? We have to avoid cameras, so follow me!

*a few minutes of swerving through aisles later*

Rin: TA DA!

*sirens approaching*

Ria: Let's get to Urahara's shop and abandon these gigais.

*at Urahara's shop*

Urahara: Got in a bit of trouble, did we?

Hitsu: Shut up.

Urahara: Looks like the kid's been up past his bed time.

Hitsu: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A KID? (Edward Elric moment lol)

Urahara: Sorry, sorry! *chuckle*

Ria: We'd better be going. See you around Urahara-san.

*back in the sereitei*

Byakuya: You got locked in a human shop?

Kami: Yeah. Here! *gives Byakuya a picture of Hitsu sleeping in the stuffed animals*

Hitsu: Huh? GIVE ME THOSE! *slaps with a toucan*

Kami: OW! *slaps with a cow*

Hitsu: *slaps with an aardvark*

Ria: I wanna join! *slaps Kami with a zanpakutou*

Kami: *slaps Ria with an egg*

Hitsu: *slaps Rin with a bag of ice*

Rin: Now you've done it! *slaps Hitsu with Matsumoto's boobs*

Hitsu: YOU WIN! *falls*

Matsumoto: You can't slap him with parts of my body!

Ria: She just did.

Rin: I just did.

Kami: =^_^=

Hitsu: *dizzy eyes*

Ria: You know what this means, right?

Kami: YEAH! Wait... What does this mean?

Ria: Let's bring random zoo animals in Hitsu's office.

Kami: YAY!

*three hours later*

Monkey: OOH OOH AHH AHH! *screeches in Hitsu's ear*

Hitsu: AAAAHHH!!! *stares at the monkey*

Ria: *giggle*

Hitsu: Who did this? *staring at zoo animals*

Kami, Matsumoto, and Ria: RIN!

Rin: HOW DID YOU KNOW I LOVE MONKEYS? *hugs monkey*

Hitsu: *freezes Rin and monkey*

Zebra: *bites, causing Hitsu to lose his concentration, freeing the two frozen peoples*

Hitsu: OW!

Rin and Monkey: FREE!

Ria: O.O THE MONKEY JUST TALKED! TALKING MONKEYS! AHH! *runs in circles*

Kami:*dumps water on Ria* Better now?

Ria: Yep. *eats a random cookie*

Hitsu: Cookie?

Ria: *stares*

Hitsu: COOKIE! *attacks Ria for cookie*

Ria: SHORTY ATTACKED ME FOR A COOKIE!

Hitsu: WE'RE THE SAME HEIGHT!

Ria and Hitsu: *arguing*

Kami: *laughs*  
Hitsu: *has Ria's cookie* I AM VICTORIOUS! *nibbles*

Rin: AWW! SO CUTE!

Hitsu: SHUT UP!

Rin: Whatever! *steals Matsumoto's sake and leaves*

Matsumoto: HEY! *runs after*

Hitsu: Now that Matsumoto's gone... *climbs his over-tall bookshelf and grabs a book, reading*

Ria and Kami: Whatcha readin? *grabs Hitsu's book*

Hitsu: NO! Uh... er... umm...

R and K: EEEEWWWW!!! *gives Hitsu book back*

Hitsu: What? It's just a cook book! *shows picture of broccoli casserole*

Ria: I know. BLEH!

Kami: Yeah. BLEH!

Rin: *pokes head in door* Is Hitsu reading porn again? *is drunk*

Matsumoto: *also drunk* I thought I got rid of those!

Kami: No no. It's just a cookbook. A really gross cookbook, but a cookbook nonetheless.

???: Where is Ichigo Kurosaki?

Another cliffhanger, eh? Well, just stay tuned! (manic laughter)


	5. Chapter 5: Yachiru's Game

Okay, so we left off... erm... hang on. I forgot where we left off... *looks on * Ahh, here we are. A new soul reaper came in today, but who is he/she? And what will his/her appearance do to make our friends' lives more difficult?

???: Where is Ichigo Kurosaki?

Kami: KENNY! *hugs Kenpachi*

Kenny: Uh... hi? Now where's Ichigo?

Ichi: I'm right- KENPACHI!

Kenny: Fight me Kurosaki! *chases Ichi*

Ichi: NEVER! *runs*

Ria: *laughs*

Yachiru: HI! *cute voice*

Ria: Hi Yachiru! *hugs*

Yachi: Go get Captain Hitsugaya! I wanna play a game!

Ria: I'll be right back. *leaves*

Kami: What's this game called?

Yachi: You'll see. *sees Hitsu and Ria enter*

Hitsu: This better be good.

Yachi: It will be! I promise! Now, sit down. We're going to play a game!

Hitsu: *glares at Ria* You brought me here for a game?

Ria: ^^' She's my superior. I couldn't tell her no.

Kami: Yeah really Hitsu. You're here now, so just deal with it. Continue Yachiru.

Yachi: We're going to play "Truth Or Dare". Who wants to go first?

Hitsu: You go first Yachiru.

Yachi: Okay! =^_^= Umm... Kami. Truth or dare?

Kami: Dare.

Yachi: YAY! Okay... I dare you... to sing a song!

Kami: That's it? That'll be-

Yachi: I didn't tell you what song! *cute/evil smile* You have to sing the caramelldansen and dance to it!

Kami: NOOO!

Ria and Hitsu: *big grin*

Yachi: Yes. Do it, or you lose. And what'll losing a game of "Truth Or Dare" do to your pride?

Kami: FINE! *doing the caramelldansen* Dansa med oss, Klappa era händer, Gjör som vi gjör, Ta nagrå steg at vanster, Lyssna och lar, Missa inte chansen, Nu ar vi har med, Caramelldansen!

Ria and Hitsu: AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!!!! *laughing uncontrollably*

Yachi: Your turn Kami!

Kami: RIA!

Ria: EH?

Kami: Truth or dare, biatch?

Ria: Truth.

Kami: Do you like Hitsugaya?

Ria: I mean dare.

Kami: I dare you to tell us if you like Hitsugaya!

Ria: Pass?

Yachi: Not an option.

Ria: Damn. Um... I LIKE HITSUGAYA! *covers mouth*

Hitsu: *stares blankly, whispers something to Ria*

Ria: You mean it? YAY! *tackles Hitsugaya*

Yachi: Okay, let's play another game. How about an insult contest. Whoever insults the worst wins!

Ria: This'll be easy. Okay, who's first?

Yachi: Hitsugaya versus Kami!

Hitsu: You indecisive Einstein-impersonating self-absorbed shrew!

Kami: You fart-sniffing vacillating grandiose scrawny-assed jerk-off!!

Hitsu: Ouch. I'm turnin it up a bit. You politically ambiguous bombastic puny egotistical tart!

Kami: You... You... DAMMIT! I'm out!

Yachi: Okay! It's Hitsu-chan versus Riacake!

Ria: I'll start! Your face looks like you've been using it as a doorstop!

Hitsu: Your face would not only stop a door, but also most clocks and a herd of charging buffalo!

Ria: If you put your face by a door, no one would ever come in!

*insults in the background*

Yachi: They really are as childish as their souls.

Kami: This could go on forever!

Ria: I'm bringing this up a levek bumfuck!

Hitsu: BRING IT!

*an hour of insults later*

Yachiru: Umm, it's a tie!

Kenny and Ichi: *bust in, fighting*

Ichi: I told you I wasn't going to fight!

Kenny: I told you you were!

Ichi: MAKE ME!

Kenny: I WILL!

*they leave again*

Yachi: Let's have a singing contest!

Kami, Hitsu, and Ria: YEAH!

Next time we'll throw the singing contest into there. Please review. I don't like writing chapters without reviews. I need some ideas too. Maybe some songs?


	6. Chapter 6: The Karaoke Contest

Sorry for the delay, but here's the new chapter for BLEACH RANDOMNESS!! Maybe I should like… eat people that look at my stories but don't review… But some of you might taste yucky. So… REVIEW! You may get something cool. (Random times and gifts)

Yachi: Okay. We need some judges! I'll be one, and I choose… Ria and… um… um… Ichigo?

Ichi: THANK GOD!

Yachi: The rest of you have to sing.

Kami: Okay.

Yachi: Okay… Who first… *looks at all the contestants, seeing Rin try to sneak away* How'd you get here Rin?

Rin: I dunno. But I'm gone! *tries to run away, but Kenpachi grabs her*

Kenny: I have to compete, so do you squirt. Got it?

Rin: Yessir…

Yachiru: Okay… Um… Hitsu first.

Hitsu: NO! Why me?

Kenny: Because Yachiru said so. *picks Hitsu up and puts him on his desktop*

Hitsu: Brawny bastard…

Kenny: What was that?

Hitsu: O.O Nothing! ^^' Okay… What to sing… er…

So kiss me goodbye.  
Honey, I'm gonna make it out alive.  
So kiss me goodbye.  
I can see the venom in their eyes.  
Goodbye.

Everyone: O.O.O.O

Rin: *tries to sneak away but Kenny is blocking the door* DAMMIT!

Yachiru: YAY!

Ichigo: O.O

Ria: *sighs* Really… GOOD!

Hitsu: Really? *jumps down*

Yachiru: Kenny's next!

Kenny: Ugh…

Devin lies beyond this portal  
Take the word of one immortal!  
Give your soul to me, for eternity  
Release your life, to begin another time with her!  
End your grief with me, there's another way  
Release your life, take your place inside the fire with her!

Yachi: GO KENNY!!!

Ichi: What… the hell… WAS THAT?!

Ria: *nods*

Yachi: RIN! You're up!

Rin: NUUU!

Upside down  
Bouncing off the ceiling  
Inside out  
Stranger to this feeling  
Got no clue what I should do  
But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you

Yachi: WEEEEE!

Ichi: No.

Ria: *more nodding*

Kami: That leaves me…

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me  
Tonight...

Yachi: O.O

Ichi: O.O

Ria: *still nodding*

Okay… You decide the winner! Send me a review! Even if you don't wanna vote… PLEASE!


	7. Chapter 7: Bleach Online Filler part 1

Rin: *tells Ria to write*

Ria: Yes MOTHER!

Rin: *grin* so anyway…… *shifty eyes* where is everyone? *echo*

Ria has left the chatroom

Rin: WTF? *blinks* I'm alone? *ponders*

Rin: ….. *yawns* is ANYONE gonna come on?

Urahara has signed in

Ura: HIII!!!!

Ria has signed in

Ria: OMG! GO AWAY PERVY!

Rin: *slaps ria* heel!!! HIIIIII URA-SAN!!!!

Ria: NO! THAT STUPID FUCK WAS IN MY ROOM AGAIN!

Ura: I'm a curious young man, yet to find a girl of his own…

Ria: YOUNG? PFFT!

Rin: o.O what the fuck, you are a perv, Ura-san.

Ulquiorra has signed on using a Las Noches server

Ulqui: Who was in your room?

Ura: Not me.

Ria: Ura-san.

Ulqui: *growl*

Rin: he wasn't. I CAN PROVE IT!!!!!!! *shows surveillance tapes* *tape shows Ura-san in Ria room* err… wrong tape?

Ulqui: I'm gunna kill you!

Ria: I'm with Hitsu… why does he care...?

Ulquiorra has signed out using a LN server

Urahara's status is currently set to "Getting the shit beat out of"

Ria: O.O

Rin: o.O protective boyfriend… *nods*

Ria: He's not by boyfriend!

Ulquiorra has signed in using a LN server

Ulqui: I know… but still.

Urahara's status is now set to "laying on the ground twitching slowly"

Rin: wait… if he's…. 'twitching'… then who am I s'pose to get all my useless junk from? *blink* I better make sure he's not dead… *shakes head and signs out*

Rin has signed out

Renji has signed in

Grimmjow has signed in using an LN server

Grimm: What's going on?

Renji: URAHARA'S TWITCHING! YES! YES! YEEEEES!

Ria: Shut up Renji. Ulqui-kun was playing boyfriend again.

Grimm: Mrrow! .o Ulquiorra's a pussy!

Ulquiorra has signed off the LN server

Ria: You're one to talk Cat Man..

Rin has signed in

Rin: *is eating ice cream cone* sup?

Urahara is now not hurt

Urahara: Who wants to buy a cracked glass? It's great for watering plants! Just stick it in the ground and fill it! And hope they don't overwater…. But still. Great quality product.

Rin: *still eating ice cream* hm? I don't have any plants.

Urahara: No matter. I am also selling strawberry plants! This week only! The set for 5000 yen.

Rin: I 3 me my useless junk!!!!! *buys both*

Ura: Now for my next great product. A wooden knife!

Rin: o.O a wooden knife? Damn… g2g… bye!!

Rin has logged off

Ulquiorra has logged off the LN server

Ria has signed out

Urahara is pissed but has signed out

Grimmjow has signed out of the LN server

Renji has signed out

Will Rin by yet another piece of useless junk? FIND OUT TOMORROW!!!!!!!

Rin has logged in

Rin: *shifty* hullo?

Ulquiorra has signed on using an LN server

Grimmjow has signed on using an LN server

Grimmjow's status is set to "Playing with a yarn ball"

Ulqui: What trash…

Rin: Fer realz. ^_^

Ulqui: I meant you too…

Rin: *fume fume*

Ulqui: lol

Grimmjow's status is set to "Online"

Grimm: Why does it tell everyone what I'm doing? I set the damn thing to "busy"

Ulqui: Dunno… It hates you and it thinks of you as nothing more than a piece of filthy trash

Grimm: TOO MANY WORDS!!!!!!!

Rin: Now, that's mean, Ulqui-kun. He's CLEAN trash. ^_^

Grimm: *ignores* Hey… Does anyone but me know that Ria and Hitsu aren't together anymore?

Ulqui: Yes… Yes I do… And NO I WAS NOT STALKING! *shifty shifty*

Rin: Really? Hmm….. *shrugs* -t- HAHAHAHAA!!!! WOOOOOT!!!!!

Grimm: Yeah… Ria and Kami got caught coming over to Las Noches to see me and Ulqui last night and he kinda tweaked.

Ulqui: And after that I had to hear three hours of endless bed squeaking…

Rin: *shudders* the bed squeking….. so…. Much…. SQUEKING!!!!! *hides*

Ria has logged on using a LN server

Kami has logged on using an LN server

Kami: So you remember that hun?

Ulqui: Only too clearly…

Ria: I didn't get any damned sleep… stupid squeaky beds…

Grimm: I like the squeaky beds!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^

Rin: Ria? RIA!!!!! *tackles* sup?

Ria: The bland, gray, Las Noches sky… So full of pain and misery… And Aizen to top it all off… What a dick…

Kami: Hey! He's letting us stay \here, isn't he?

Ria:Yeah…

Rin: *shakes head* poor, poor Ria. *shifty* *whispers* Aizen is behind you!!!!!!!!!!!! *grin*

Ria: No he is not! I would feel his nasty spiritual- OMG AIZEN!!!!!

Ria has logged out

Kami: Um… I'll be right back…

Kami has logged out

Rin: but-but now I'm alone with a guy who thinks he's a cat, and an Emo bastard!!!!!!!!

Rin has logged out

Ulqui: I'M NOT EMO!

Grimm: I AM A KITTY!!!

Ria has signed in

Ria: Rin's gone? Oh well… Aizen's in a hole

Kami has signed back on

Kami: A deep, dark hole with no hopes or ho's…

Rin has logged in

Rin: AHAHA!!! UR BACK!!!! *dances and eats a vanilla ice cream cone* does Hitsu even have an account on here? *shrugs* anyway… I'm bored. *continues to eat ice cream*

Ria: No he doesn't… But he was making one…

Kami: I'm gunna go get some chocolate cake at the Las Noches bakery… Come with me, my dear Ria…

Ria: YAY!

Ria and Kami have logged out

Rin: *sighs* I wish you guys would- wait, you have a bakery?

Ulqui: Yeah. It's trash… but I love the chocolate lava thingy

Grimm: Yeah that is good…

Rin: you guys are weird…. Hold on…. Theres… a…… kitten? What the hell? *blinks* A KITTEN!!!! MINE! IT'S MY KITTEN!!!!!

Grimm: I only like Las Noches kittens…

Ulqui: Freak… Ooh… Kami and Ria are back… THEY GAVE ME A CHOCOLATE LAVA THINGY!

Grimm: I got a doughnut….

Rin: Take that anyway you want it…. *pointedly at Ulqui* :P

Ria has logged in using an LN sever

Kami has logged on using the same LN server

Urahara has logged on

Ura: SUP BITCHES?

Ria: CAKE!!!

Rin: o.O cake is good. Hi, Urahara.

Ura: I'm selling cakes… 300 yen a piece

Rin: *thinks* I'll…. Pass. ^_^ *goes and makes a cake*

Ura: BITCH! I'M LEAVING TO DO BUISNESS ELSEWHERE!

Urahara is pissed and has logged off

Ria: HAHA!

Kami: -_-

Rin: o.O what a drama king. *shrugs* he'll be back. *yawns*

Rin's status is set to "eating cake"

Ria: I'm tiredddddd!

Kami: Sleep you idiot.

Ulqui: *gives a cup of coffee"*

Kami: ULQUIORRA! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Ria: OMG!!! *guzzles* WHEEEEEEE!!!!!

Rin: O…m….f….g… ULQUIORRA CIFER!!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!!!!!!?!?!?!?! *hides*

Ulqui: I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOOWWWWWW!!!!!

Ulquiorra's status is set to "depressed"

Grimm: YOU DEPRESSED THE EMO KID!

Rin: Yeah… like it's really that big of a change from his 'normal' self. Whatever. But I wouldn't stand to close to Ria right now… *shifty*

--------------a couple hours later-------------------------

Grimm: She's done.

Kami: She passed out on the keyboard…

Ria: fehfijhdkshdjaskdoiroe

Ulquiorra's back

Ulqui: Phewwwwww…

Rin: My god… I thought she would NEVER stop…. *sighs* Anyway…. I… gotta… go…. *shifty*

Rin has logged off

----------------------------a few minutes later--------------------------------

Rin has logged on using an unknown server

Rin: OMG!!!! GUESS WHAT!!!! *drunken slur, drinking a bottle of Sake*

Rin: C'mon!!!!!! Guess!!!!! I ain't got all day! *drinks more*

Rin: C'MON!!! *whiney* FINE!!!!!!! BE THAT WAY!!!!!!! *crashes server* HAHAHA!!!!!!!

The server has crashed.

Rin signed out

Ria signed out of a LN server

Ulquiorra sighed out of a LN server

Kami signed out of a LN server

Grimmjow signed out of a LN server

Rin has signed in using a unknown server

Ria has signed on using a Las Noches server

Kami has signed in using a Las Noches server

Rin: hey…. *has hang over* *puts sunglasses on*

Ria: Did Matsumoto get you drunk again?

Kami: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!

Rin: No. I found her stash….. *sits* so, sup? *looks around* it's boring in here. Where are the cool people?

Grimmjow has signed in using a LN server

Ulquiorra has signed in using his closet server

Ulquiorra: Sup????

Ria: Why are you in your closet?

Rin: he's in his closet? *snicker snicker*

Ulquiorra: Hiding from Aizen…

Ria: What did you do?

Grimmjow: He ate Aizen's cake…

Kami: UH OH!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!!!

Rin: you eat cake? *snicker snicker* *eats a oreo cake*

Ria: He loves cake

Ulquiorra: STOP SNICKERING!!!!!!!!!!! /

Kami: OMG HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

Rin: ish Ulqui-kun MAD? *snicker*

Ulquiorra's status is set to "Killing spree BRB"

Ria: Uh oh…

Kami: HE'S GUNNA KILL YOU! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!

Rin's status is set to "running for her effing live"

Urahara has signed in

Urahara: URAHARA! GET OFF MY EFFING ACCOUNT!

Kami: But why??? AHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Ria: I'll kill you!!!

Ria's status is set to "Killing Urahara"

Rin's status is set to "getting the crap beat outa her"

Rin has been disconnected from an unknown server

Ria has returned

Ria: AHAHAHAHAHA!

Kami: URAHARA!!! This is Ria BTW…

Rin has signed in

Rin's status is set to "hiding from Ulquiorra*

Rin: is… is Ulquiorra back? *scared*

Ulquiorra has set his status to "Avaliable"

Ulquiorra: I'll be watching you…

Rin: STALKER!!!!!!!!!!!!

Grimmjow: Who's who?

Kami: I'm Ria, Urahara is Kami, and Ria is Urahara…

Grimmjow: SO CONFUSING!!!!!!!

Grimmjow's status is set to "twitching in confusion…"

Rin: EVERYONE ON THEIR OWN ACCOUNT!!!!!!!

Ria, Urahara, and Kami have switched accounts and are now themselves

Ria: That was no fun…

Rin: *smiles* better! *yawns* I'm bored *pokes Urahara w/ wooden spork*

Urahara: Well do I have a boredom killer for you! It's called a penguin!!! You poke it, and it does random things!!! Only 4000 yen.

Rin: *snicker* take that ANYWAY you want it. ^_^'

Urahara: ARE YOU GUNNA BUY ONE OR NOT? These penguins are specially trained…

Rin: Okay, okay! *hands over the 4000 yen and takes her penquin*

Kami: I WANT ONE!!!!!!! *buys*

Ria: No thanks…

Grimmjow: MRROW!!!!!!

Rin: o.O

Ulquiorra: Shut up trash…

Rin: *looks and points at self* me?

Ria: No he means Grimmjow

Grimmjow: OH YOU SHUT UP!!!

Rin: *pokes her penguin*

Urahara: *plays with penguin…*

Rin: take THAT anyway you want it

Ria: You're sick minded. *silent snicker*

Urahara: I CAN READ!!!!!

Ulquiorra: SHUT UP URAHARA!

Rin: yeah…. At a 4th grade lv

Urahara: Hey!!! 5TH GRADE!!!!

Ria: OMG HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Rin: HAHAHAHA!!!!!! I can read at a ABOVE COLLEGE LV!!!!!!!!!

Ria: I can read at a writer's level…

Ulquiorra: I can read at a STFU level

Rin: STFU, Ulquiorra!

Ulquiorra's status is set to "Going after Rin"

Rin: OH SHIT!!! Penguin, PROTECT ME!!!!!

Penguin: YES MA'AM!!

Ria: OMG!!!!!

Ria's status is set to "passed out"

Rin: OMFG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ria is still passed out

Ulquiorra: OMG!!! RIA, PROTECT ME WITH YOUR UNCONSIOUS BODY!!!

Ria: NO! *passed out again*

Rin's penguin: *chases Ulquiorra*

Ulquiorra is running

Penguin: Oh wait… I'm Kami's penguin… oh well… *chases Ulquiorra*

Rin: got anymore penguins, Ura-san?

Urahara: Sending out the troops now…

Penguin troop: ATTACK MEN!!!

Girl penguin: I'M A GIRL!

Penguin sith lord: WHO CARES! KILL!

GP: Yes Sir!!!

Rin: my gawd…

Ulquiorra is getting mauled by penguins…

Rin: i… love…. Penguins….

Urahara: :D

Rin: CREEPY GRIN!!!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAAHAAA!!!!

Ria: I want some fish…

Urahara: 

Rin: ok… now your scaring me…. *shifty*

Urahara: YAY!!!!!

Rin: *shakes head* why yay? I hate yay. Why would you say YAY?!?!?!?!?!?!

Ria: SEXY PARTY!!!!

Rin: YESH!!!!

Urahara: Now where are the prostitutes…?

Rin: I dunno. ^_^ go find them, and I'll run away

P*********: WOOOOO!!!!!!!

Rin has signed off

Ria: Where'd she gooooooo?

Rin has signed in

Rin: that was weird….

Ria: WHAT THE FROOT?!

Rin: I dunno. My server quit. *shrugs*

Ria: Now I want some froot loops…

Rin: GAWD!!! I LUFFS FROOT LOOPS!!!

PSL: All taken care of ma'am

Grimmjow: WOOO!

Rin: how did they get froot loops? I are scared. *shakes head* I'm confused… *hugs the psl* BUT THEY IS SO CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PSL: I'm sending out troops now to capture these… Froot Loops…

Rin: just go to the store….

PSL: what is this…. 'store'… of which you speak?

Ria: GO TO LAS NOCHES SUPERETTE!!!

PSL: FINE!!!

-To be continued?-

This is fullmetalgirl65! Umm… I'm having difficulties thinking of the new chappie, so this is a two-part filler! Hope you like! Giving Rin some credit…


End file.
